Fireworks In Her Eyes
by Secret Nights
Summary: Oneshot. HermioneFred, no magic. A love story! Think about...and in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me. You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day, and you sweetly retire as the stars chase you awaythe spill canvas, sunsets and car


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. But I do wish I owned to gorgeous men who played Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Draco, hehe. Even though only Fred (and Hermione) will be in this story.**

**A/N: This is a special story, I'll explain why at the end of the story. No magic (sorry!), Fred nn 'Mione are normal teenagers in America. And I don't know if this is true but we'll make Fred 2 years older than Hermione. It takes place on the 3rd of July. (In case you don't know, 4th of July is the U.S.'s Independence Day, so fireworks go off nearly all summer.) RATED M FOR SEX SEX SEX!

* * *

**

Fireworks In Her Eyes

"So uh guess what George gave me, as a joke?"

"I dunno, what?"

"Uhm, condoms. Heh…"

"Oh, uh, really?"

"Yeah. But uh…they don't have to be just a joke. We've been talking about this for a while you know."

"I know…I just never thought we'd get the chance to…"

"Well…we do tonight. Do you want to?"

"…yeah."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well okay. I'll pick you up at 6."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Fifteen-year-old Hermione closed her cell phone and lay down on her bed, attempting to take control of her rapidly beating heart.

* * *

Fred pulled into Hermione's driveway and sat in his car, waiting for her to come outside. He was wearing khaki shorts and a favorite green and yellow t-shirt. Hermione walked out onto the driveway and smiled at Fred. Her light brown hair was straightened and blowing slightly from the light summer breeze, and she was wearing jeans, white flip-flops, and a pink and green t-shirt. She slid into his car and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Fred."

"Hey." Fred backed out of her driveway and turned onto the road, driving to their usual…"spot".

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. They talked and listened to their favorite radio, as they always do when going out on a date. And surprisingly, Hermione wasn't nervous. When they arrived to their destination, the sun was just beginning to set. Hermione got out of the car to look at the sunset.

"It's so pretty." she said, gazing at the bright orange, pink, and red sky.

"Yeah, it is." Fred came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. After they stayed like this for a while, Fred turned her around and lifted her chin up with two fingers. She looked into his eyes and saw a reflection on hers. They were so in love. He placed his lips upon hers and they both closed their eyes. He deepened the kiss and began to move them back towards the backseat of his car.

Fred opened the door, still kissing Hermione, and gently pushed her down into it with himself on top of her. He kissed her cheek, then down to her neck, and shut the door behind him. She moaned softly and pulled him closer to her. His hand traveled to the hem of her t-shirt and he pulled it over her head. He could see her chest rising and falling rapidly, as was his. He kissed the valley between her breasts and unclasped her bra, revealing them. She blushed slightly, as she always did when he stared at her body. He moved his hand up to her face and brushed back a stray piece of hair from her eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed him while sliding her hands under his shirt, searching his chest for a while, and then took it off of him. She loved his body, his toned arms, beautiful chest, and of course his perfect abs. Fred grabbed a condom out of his pocket and began to work on his own shorts while Hermione took of her jeans and thong and tossed them to the floor. She was totally naked, which was actually a fear of hers before she met Fred; he made her feel beautiful. She had always hated being exposed with her other boyfriends. She was always afraid they would think she looked bad or fat or ugly or something; it was a weird psychological fear she had. But Fred changed that. And now they were both naked in front of each other.

Fred's eyes swept over Hermione's whole body, admiring her. Her leaned down and kissed her gently, a hand to her cheek.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered. Hermione was nervous now, but Fred saying this helped her calm down a little. Fred removed his boxers and exposed his completely hardened member. Hermione couldn't help but stare…as she always did. And this time she was a little afraid. He was big…and she, well, wasn't. It was her first time. Not that he hadn't stretched her out some, but her had never fingered her with more that 2 fingers, and his cock was a lot bigger than 2 of his fingers. And he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Rumors around her school had nearly convinced her he wasn't a virgin…

FLASHBACK

_10 months ago…_

"Katie, what do you think of Fred Weasley?" Hermione asked the senior sitting to her right in study hall. They had talked lately about boys and the upcoming fall dance. Katie had her heart set on Fred asking Hermione.

"The junior?"

"Yeah."

"You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"He likes you."

"No he doesn't…but I really do like him a lot…more than I should. I'm just a freshman, I can't like him." Katie laughed at this.

"Yes you can. He's cute, and he's got experience. He dated a senior when he was a freshman, even though she was just using him. It happens a lot to him sadly. And usually girls just go out with him to get to his best friend, Lee."

"Oh."

"He was really into smoking last year too…his high school experience hasn't been too great."

"And apparently he's had sex lots of times."

"He has?"

"Yeah. In a pool once from what I heard. But it's just a rumor. I don't know for sure, we don't talk all that much." With that said, Katie went back to finishing her physics homework that was due the next hour.

Hermione had gotten closer to Fred throughout the next month. He did ask her to the fall dance and asked her out 2 weeks before the actual dance. It wasn't until after that had she worked up enough courage and fought all the embarrassment and asked him whether what Katie had told her was the truth.

END FLASHBACK

"I love you Hermione." Fred said.

"I love you too." Fred kissed Hermione's neck, then her chest, her stomach, and then her thighs, using his tongue to tease her. She moaned loudly. What he was actually doing was distracting her while he was putting on the condom. He thought it would be a little awkward for her to just sit there while he put it on. Of course she heard him opening the wrapper and knew what he was doing, yet she appreciated the fact that he was trying to distract her. It would be awkward for her. Once it was on he gave her wetness a quick lick and moved over her.

Hermione stared deep into her boyfriend's eyes. Her breathing had quickened as soon and he rose above her. Then she felt him at her entrance and couldn't help but emit a low moan and close her eyes. She wrapped her hands around his neck, digging the tips of her fingers into his back, waiting.

In one slow move, he was inside her. At that moment, Fred saw fireworks explode in the distance. He took it as a good omen. Hermione moaned loudly and she felt herself being stretched; her head was leaned back, her eyes closed and Fred felt her fingernails dig even deeper in his back. It was something neither of them had ever felt before and nothing that they could ever explain. Slowly, Fred began to pump himself into Hermione. He didn't want to hurt her, but something inside of him made him want to completely ravish her and fuck her good and hard. But he knew better. This had to be special. This had to be special for both of them.

It didn't last long. It felt so good for Fred, more than it did more Hermione, and he came faster than he wanted to. Nevertheless, the kept going to a little, though he was shaking from his orgasm. He stopped a few minutes later; his body couldn't take it and he pulled out of Hermione.

With just his khaki shorts on, Fred got out of the car. The sun had completely disappeared over the horizon, though a few rays of light still shone through the dark. Hermione came out of the car in her jeans and Fred's t-shirt on. They were both rather hot and the cool summer breeze felt nice. Fred took her hand and they sat on the back of his car and they lay down. From where they were, they could turn and look at any place along the horizon and see fireworks shooting off. Hermione loved it. She squeezed Fred's hand. After a few moments, Fred leaned over and kissed Hermione's head. He saw the fireworks reflecting in her gorgeous eyes.

"'Mione?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmh?"

"Want to do it again?" Hermione turned to him and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Okay here's why it's special. This story is dedicated to my best friend. This is her story. Now of course she gave me the dirty details, but I did make up a lot, like Fred's point of view. I also threw a little of my relationship in there. Please review on this! I know it was dirty (hehe) but these two kids are so in love, I had to write about them. I'm so happy for my friend, but I'm also sad because her boyfriend is leaving for college (just like mine) next year. :'(**

**Review my other stories too please! Especially Confessions of Pansy Parkinson! I would really like reviews on that one! Thank you!**

**-Secret**


End file.
